equestrian_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Aisha Mystery
Airica Elysia Mystery (formerly Harmony Aisha Mystery) is the main protagonist in The Equeeus Origin Chronicles (formerly Harmony' Chronicles). She is the pony of the Prophecy together with Angelica Frost. Harmony is created by Theresa Marie Pascual in cooperation with Jean Paul Del Socorro. Story Background (This part is no longer viable) In the Harmony' Chronicles, Harmony is featured as the daughter of Queen Abstract Mystery and King Shining Lance. She is a member of The Mare League composing of 13 mares from Alicornia and Ponyville. She was adopted by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna when she was found in a basket all alone the day after Queen Rylai's subjects evacuation. They trained her in royalty and is mostly called as a lady royal. She met the Mane 6 in a Welcome-Back-Party prepared for Princess Luna in Ponyville. On the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, they met Queen Rylai who is imprisoned in a huge crysal in one of the cave systems of Equestria. She tasked Harmony and the Mane 6 to retrieve the 7 shards of the Element Of Friendship in order for her to free. She and the Mane 6, accompanied by Queen Rylai's spirit, met the Mare 6 in Manehattan on their search for the second shard. Queen Lightshine appeared and revealed to Harmony her true identity. She also revealed that she is the one who is assisting the Mare 6 in their search for the shards. Through the spirits and Harmony' help, the Mane 6 and the Mare 6 were united as a team. After thebattle against Shadow Whisperwind, Harmony regained her alicornship and was reunited with her mother, Queen Abstract Mystery. Harmony fought against the followers of the God of Darkness. Characteristics (This part is no longer viable) Harmony has many transformations in The Harmony' Chronicles. First is her earth pony form which is her mane is same in style with Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadence. Her original mane colors are blue, pink, and purple. Her skin is white. After the battle against Shadow Whisperwind, she regained her horn and wings. Her mane became sparkly. On the Unitology Era, Harmony received the power of the spirits of the Sun and the Moon after her use of the Infinity Spell. Her mane turned golden yellow and she wore royal accessories made of gold and emeralds on the day. Her wing tips turned into gold. During the night, her mane turned to violet and she wore silver accesories decorated with sapphires. Her wing tips turned to violet. On the Fusion Clash, she and her three cousins fused together to formed the four winged alicorn named Angemony Skyflare in order to defeat the Creators' dark sides and restore peace and harmony in Equestria. Harmony sacrificed her power of daylight and nighttime in order to revive the spirits of the Sun and the Moon which returned her mane back to her original one but in a loose form. After Angelica's High Goodess coronation, Harmony's mane turned shorter with a braid on one side. In her Archtopolis form, her mane turns very long and very curly with golden laces that on the first end.